


That Smile

by Evil_Jacquie



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Candy Hearts ficathon 2011 with the prompt "That Smile".<br/>Buck gets to thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

Some folks think Chris don’t smile much, and mostly they are right.

He don’t just grin all day long like an idjit at everyone in town, hell, he don’t even try to smile at the folks he DOES like. That’s not to say he don’t smile at some folks, mostly before he fills his hands with steel and deals out a few bullets. That smile is one I’d like to never see again, cause one of these days . . .

But it is all too true, Chris don’t smile at children very often, or ladies, well unless he’s in that kind of mood, and then he‘s about as subtle as . . . Well, as subtle as I am. Ha! He’d kill me for saying that!

Oh, he’ll smile at the boys, chuckle over something that JD says, and enjoy anything that Vin feels like sharing, though between the two of them they don’t say 10 words in a day. And Chris will listen to Josiah ramble on with a faint curve to his lips that could be a smile, probably is, Josiah can be right interesting when he gets to going on some subjects. Nathan can bring an honest smile to Chris’s face, especially when he’s fussing about one of the rest of us and not Chris. Ezra mostly just makes Chris laugh, but there’s genuine affection in that sound so that is good, too. I don’t think Chris ever expected to have friends like these in his life and he appreciates the gift that they are, but he don’t usually tell them that.

Anyways, mostly Chris don’t smile at the folks who you’d think he would smile at, or at the ones who believe he SHOULD smile at them, but when he does smile - lord, look out! He is something else when he really smiles, all bright and shiny like a new penny and his eyes get this twinkle in them. It warms my soul when I see it, that smile that I’ve missed so much these last few years.

Just here lately, Chris has been letting me see that smile a bit more, like he’s doling them out to me real regular and I could get used to that. It’s nice when he smiles at me and I can see that he’s really happy again.

Fact is sometimes I was afraid I’d never see him smiling that way again. Sure as hell never expected him to be giving me that smile, the one I didn’t see for all those years he was married to Sarah.

Not that he didn’t smile then, oh hell no, he smiled more then than ever before, but it was different. Sweeter, softer when he was smiling at Sarah or that boy. When he smiled at Adam, it was like a sunrise, every time I saw them; I just felt honored to be a little part of that happiness.

But now, after all that pain, all that sorrow, and darkness, and anger, now, when I reach over and wrap my arms around him and pull him close and just breath in deep, it is so good. So, when I see him smiling at me in the morning, after the night before that we’ve shared, damned that is good and right and more than enough for me.


End file.
